


Watching and Waiting...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Romance, Watching and Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable, just a matter of timing, and they both knew it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching and Waiting...

Title: Watching and Waiting…   
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 35 – Watching and Waiting… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: It was inevitable, just a matter of timing, and they both knew it…

 

**Watching and Waiting...**

 

Justin watched Brian, watching him fuck Dijon. Once he finished, he turned back and looked at Brian. His head was thrown back as he tried to find pleasure, to no avail. Justin nudged said trick aside, ending his lame attempt at servicing his man.

 

Brian reached down, his eyes shooting open when he felt the long silky hair beneath his fingers. Bright blue eyes stared back up at him, and he couldn’t help pulling hard on Justin’s hair, hurting him just a tad. Brian grinned, shooting his load all over Justin’s face. He then proceeded to lick it off him, before dragging him out the side door.

 

Leaning Justin up against the jeep he kissed him passionately, then finally he turned him around and lowered his pants. 

 

Brian needed to claim his prince, he wanted everyone to know they were back together, and to keep their hands off his twink.

 

The End


End file.
